


You Alone Will Have the Stars

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: #SpacedogsSummer, M/M, Nigel loves Adam, Spacedogs, The Little Prince - Freeform, adam loves nigel, nigel is romantic as fuck, spacedogs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel buys Adam a copy of "The Little Prince", romantic overtures ensue.  Spacedogs fluff, no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Alone Will Have the Stars

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Nigel was walking down Broadway when he saw the copy of the book sitting in one of those outside book carts. The Little Prince it was called. Nigel had heard of it before, of course, although he couldn’t tell you for the fucking life of him what it was about. Still, he liked the illustration on the cover (it had a planet or some shit on it) and he thought Adam would probably like it. He snuffed out his cigarette, grabbed the book, and went inside to pay.

Making his way to the Union Square subway station, a falafel vendor caught Nigel’s eye. The afternoon weather was pleasant enough, so he ordered some lunch and sat down at the park to eat before heading home. That’s when he took the book out of its bag and began reading it. And for the first time in his life, Nigel read a book straight through without stopping.

“Fucking hell,” he said as he closed the book after reading the last page, and looked up. He sat there for a few moments, taking it all in. Nigel exhaled once, shook his head and got up to walk to the subway station. The entire ride home, Nigel kept thinking about what he had just read and how much of it made so much fucking sense. It’s like that damn guy who wrote it could see inside Nigel’s head, and think things he had thought about before -- but sure as fuck never told anyone about. Nigel was so deep in thought, he almost missed his stop.

The following evening, Adam had asked Nigel if he was interested in going to the observatory. A meteor shower was going to be visible in the evening sky, and he did not want to miss it. There would be time to have dinner at 7:00 and then head straight to the observatory. Nigel agreed thinking it would be a good time to give Adam his copy of The Little Prince. 

Now Nigel had never considered himself to be the romantic type, but Adam Fucking Raki did something to him. So Nigel found himself in the unfamiliar territory of wanting to constantly make romantic overtures (that didn’t involve shooting some fucking guy.) On their way to the observatory, Nigel pulled Adam aside and said, “Listen gorgeous, I know you don’t like unplanned stops but can we sit here on this bench for a second? I have something I want to give you.”

Adam looked at his watch, appeared to be calculating some numbers in his head and said, “We have 15 minutes that I factored into our travel time for any unforeseen circumstances, Nigel, so we can stop. But it can’t be longer than that.”

“I promise, gorgeous. It won’t be longer than 15 minutes. You have my fucking word.”

Adam thought about it some more and then said with a smile, “Well, okay then,” and sat on the bench.

Nigel sat next to Adam, leaned back and put his arm around Adam’s shoulder. Adam giggled and snuggled in.

Nigel began, “The other day, I was leaving the warehouse and it was such a nice fucking day, I decided to walk back most of the way. I passed that one huge bookstore you love so much, and saw this book sitting outside.” Nigel handed the book to Adam.

“The Little Prince? Oh, I read this once when I was a kid,” Adam said as he tried to flatten out the crease on one of the corners of the cover.

“I have to level with you, gorgeous. I thought it was a book about space but then I read it -- and, well I thought it was fucking beautiful.”

Adam turned to look at Nigel briefly, then looked back at the cover.

“A lot of the shit in there reminded me of me and my fucking life -- it was like the goddamn frog who wrote it knew me.”

“Frog?” Adam asked, “Oh, you mean someone from France?” Adam giggled again.

“Yeah, yeah, but then I thought a lot of the shit -- I mean things -- there reminded me of you. Of me and you, and it fucking blew my mind. Here, listen to this…”

Adam turned to look at Nigel who took out a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read, “‘You, you alone will have the stars as no one else has them...In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night. You - only you - will have stars that can laugh.’”

Nigel folded the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket, Adam watched him closely, still stroking the cover of the book.

Nigel cleared his throat and said, “I don’t know exactly what the fuck that’s supposed to mean, gorgeous, but it made me think of you. Like only you have me, and I sort of live in you, and only you make me happy. I’m your fucking star, and no one else can hold me but you.”

Adam let the words marinate in his head briefly and then gave Nigel a big, beautiful smile, and said, “I like that, Nigel.”

“I love you, gorgeous,” Nigel replied and then leaned over to kiss Adam on the top of the head.

“And I love you, Nigel,” Adam sighed feeling the comforting weight of Nigel’s head on top of his.

“Oh, shit. I almost forgot. I got this for you, too.” Nigel pulled out a small fox plushie that had been hidden in his back pocket. “There’s a fox in the book, too. I like that fox.”

Adam looked at it and grinned, “I think I’ll call him Jelly.”

“Jelly, gorgeous?”

“Yeah, Jelly like the Gel in Nigel.”

Nigel barked a raspy laugh, and he put a cigarette in his mouth, “All right, gorgeous. Fucking Jelly it is.”

The two got up from the bench and made their way to the observatory.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
